Marauders II
by sighed-anonymous
Summary: Beginng of term pranks are fun... especially when they last the entire year! The rating went up because of a few words not suitable for younger readers
1. The Prank seen around the School

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... But I do own Elle Smith.

Marauders II

The Prank

"Shhh Ron," Hermione Granger hissed in her wand light, "You're going to get us caught if you don't be careful with that stuff." The bushy haired girl sighed as she walked behind the red head.

Ronald Weasley groaned under the pressure of the boxes. "Explain again why we can't charm so their feather light and just carry them down the hall way?"

The bushy haired girl rolled her eyes in the dark, "Because if we do that, we run the risk of dropping them, or squishing them and then the entire thing is completely ruined." Ron gave her a perplexed look, which was only partially visible in the light emitted by her wand. "Look Ron, we've been planning this since being of term, if we don't pull this off now, the Slytherins will be us to the punch line, and we can have that."

Seeing as how there was no use in arguing, the fire haired sixteen year old, concentrated on not dropping the heavy boxed. By the time they made it down to the damp dark corridor, they found Harry Potter casing on last spell. "Oh, good your back. I don't know where Elle is, she should have been here by now." The boy who lived looked slightly concerned, "Think she got caught?"

"Don't be silly Harry. Elle has the map, it would be pure idiocy if she got caught." Nodding his head in understanding, they watched as Ron placed down the large boxes. "Now help us put this stuff up, patrol ends soon, and you guys need to be in bed by then." Hurrying to the task they ripped open the boxes.

It took all of Harry's strength to not laugh, "Where are we going to put all this stuff?"

"More importantly how are we going to keep them from seeing it?" Ron wondered as he started to place all the bottles and buckets into place.

A chuckled sounded down the hall; the three stopped instantly turning to see the last accomplice in their mission. "With a concealment charm of course."

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, I took the liberty with charming the Quidditch showers as well." The four snickered before getting back to their work. Forty minutes later everything was in place for the next day. "A good nights sleep is in order?"

"Always after a good days work." Harry agreed as the four headed back to Gryffindor tower, tomorrow was going to be a great day.

Morning light shone brightly thought the charmed windows in the Slytherin common room as its students started to rise and get ready for the day ahead. "Can you believe the work McGonagall gave us, Monday? I mean really, she must think we have no lives." A very random Slytherin third year complained to her friends. "It was like 12 parchments long!" She exaggerated.

A boy snorted, "You're so melodramatic!" The group of third years laughed at common room door slid open. The dark haired boys stepped across the thresh hold, as they passed the door ways they were covered head to toe in Chocolate sauce, a loud groan and a few screams echoed through the corridor. Turning on their heels the tired to reenter the common room but the door wouldn't open, nor would it bugle when they utter the password.

Thinking that maybe the chocolate was the end of the prank they continued down the hall. Well they were wrong, as they continued down the hall they were first hit with vanilla pudding, then with some apple sauce, green jello, grape jelly, sprayed car wash style with red Kool-Aid, dunked with flour then caramel and toppled with feathers.

The group of third years yelled hysterically refusing to neitherreenter the hallwaynor wait for someone else to appear they tried every lavatory in the castle and none- not even the prefect bathroom would open. Soon every Slytherin who left the common room was submitted to the exact same process, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Crabbe, and Vincent Goyle were no exceptions. _Noone Was Spared! _

Needles to say the second week of term started off _deliciously_ when Harry, Elle, Hermione and Ron entered the Potions classroom to see ever Slytherin covered from head to toe in what now look like goop. "Nice look Malfoy." Ron snorted taking his normal seat. The blond Prince of Slytherin attempted to shoot him a nasty glare but covered in such substances it only came out a half-hearted smirk.

The Gryffindors were beside themselves with laughter at the _tasty _looking Slytherins. "Something mighty kinky is going on in thought dungeons aye?" Dean quipped causing the Gryffindor side of the classroom to erupt with even more laughter.

"SCI…." Professor Severus Snape stared dumbly at his students. "What in all of Salazar's names is going on here?" Eyeing the Slytherins for a moment he turned to the Gryffindors, "What happened to them?" The gold and scarlet clad students just shrugged.

"Sorry sir, we're no allowed in Slytherin territory." Seamus replied looking towards the green and sliver students, mirth dancing in his chocolate brown eyes.

The potion master turned back to his house students, "Well?"

"We can't get back into the common room to change." Malfoy replied solemnly, "We tried but not even the pass word seems to be working." Snape looked everything short of dumbfounded. "Before you inquire, none of the bathrooms will open, the boys have tired the girl and girls have tired the boys… _nothing!_" He hissed, turning his attention towards the Gryffindors, who blinked innocently.

"Well then we'll just have to check this out." Snape stood from his spot sweeping across the classroom, all the students following behind them. Nobody saw Harry, Elle, Ron, and Hermione get each other very anxious looks.

The stoic Professor swept down the hallway towards the common room. He stopped right before entrance and looked around. Nothing had happened; turning toward the door he pulled out his wand. "Alohamora." The door didn't budge, "Complex spell." Trying a different more complicated opening charm the door opened, stepping in nothing happened. "Well… seems our prankster has made himself none existent." Shaking his head Snape stepped back out side to be dunked in chocolate, to be brief he wasn't spared either. "Back to your common rooms, believe a staff meeting is in order."

The Gryffindor Common room was a bundle of laughter, Seamus could be found leaning heavily on his best friend clutching his stomach, Lavender and Pravati were both lying on the floor rolling, gasping for breath. While Dean himself was standing, looking thunderstruck at the four people in front of him. "You did that?"

"Well… yes. Beginning of year Prank." Harry explained.

Neville burst into the common room gasping his chest for air. "McGonagall…. puff…wheeze… coming." The inhabitants of the room quickly calmed their laughter and found a seat somewhere.

"To the Great Hall the lot of you." Smirking at each other they quickly followed behind their Professor. When they arrived in the Great Hall, all the students in the school had been called to their house tables. Many of them were snickering at the state of all the Slytherins, especially their potions professor.

Ginny gave them the thumbs up and mouthed /Well done/ before looking towards Ron and smiling. /The Twins would be proud/

Ron beamed in pride as everyone turned to look towards a grinning Professor Dumbledore. "Now I'm sure that this is very, very… chuckle… amusing."

"Understatement Professor!" Dean quipped from the Gryffindor table.

Chuckling again, Dumbledore started again. "Now, as I said that this maybe very amusing but those who do not come forward will loose 20 house points per culprit. Oh some of you are wondering how will that happen? Well just like you're prank there is a spell on the door, and which ever house is responsible the spell has already detected and the number of culprits, in other words you only 5 minutes."

Harry, Elle, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, either loose eighty-house points and stay detention free, or take the detentions. Looking over at their housemates they sighed heavily. The four raised their hands, "Man professor eighty points?"

Remus J. Lupin had never been so proud in his entire life. Harry pulled off one of the great pranks he'd ever seen in his life. Concealing the implements, charming all the doors on the showers, and even charming the Slytherin common room door! Not even Sirius supposed mastermind of all great pranks would have never have thought of that. "Well, now that we have established who is responsible. It is only right to punish you four. Ten house points a piece, and _separate _detentions for two months." Remus shot them what he hoped was a very piercing glare.

The four groaned, "That's right. Mr. Potter… you'll have detention with me." Harry sighed in relief, "Mrs. Smith, you'll be having detention with Professor Snape." The bushy haired girl couldn't help but grimace, "Mr. Weasley you be holding detentions with Hagrid." Ron uttered an unidentified noise that could have been in fright, somebody was completely sure. "And Ms. Granger will have detention with Professor Lupin."

"YES!" Hermione yelled punching the air, coming down she did a small dance of victory in front of her friends, singing, "I got Remus, I got Remus." Doing a small hip movement she slid to right, snapped her fingers, and slid back to the left, all the while singing.

"Don't at all think that just because… we're…. 'friends' means that I won't be just as strict as Professor McGonagall or…" Remus stopped to look over at Snape, "or be as challenging as Hagrid's detentions." The students started to laugh at the pause and cautiousness in his glace towards Snape.


	2. Authros Notes: Elle

Authors Notes:

Elle Smith is a character I made up for a story a VERY long time ago...she was meant for a Ron based story that I never really picked up off the ground.

But singing as how I'm using her as Marauder number four... I'll have want to get a bit of back ground infromation.

Elle was born and raised in Australia; she supposedly have met the trio before fourth year at theQuidditch Cupin the story I was writing about Ron. She moved to England because her father Marcus Smith was transfered from the Australian Branch of the Minstry to the English; He works in the Dempartment of Accidents and Catastrophes. Well obviously they hit it off and now their true blue buddys and all that good stuff. I thought she's be the perfect candidate for the Marauders because back at her old Wizardry School she was know for pulling pranks and basically causing trouble. She also plays Quidditch Chaser and she natrually academic smart.

Anyways thanks for reading my very boring but informative Authors notes, even though I highly doubt anyone will need them. Enjoy the story, Read and Review thanks!


	3. Prank 2 Bombs Away!

Marauders II

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter, which goes to JK Rowling, but I do own Elle Smith… Enjoy

Thank you to **FallenMystery **for reviewing; you made my want to add this chapter. Hope you like it.

MIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMIIMII

The Prank: #2

The next couple weeks of detention were harsh for our favorite Marauders, they were watched constantly by their teachers, and barely left alone to their own devices. Even in the daytime they were watched as if they were hatching some other daring plan for another prank. Which of course they were, but they had to be quiet about it, and nobody was to know, it was a quiet Wednesday night when the four met in the Gryffindor common room by firelight.

"Ok, what's the plan Hermione?" Harry murmured so nobody could over hear them as if.

Hermione leaned over into the middle of the circle. "Can everything be ready by tomorrow?"

"Yea, everything is ready for tonight. But we can't risk getting caught." Ron replied leaning back into the chair behind him. "I mean if McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin weren't watching us like hawks we might have been able to pull if off earlier." Elle nodded in agreement.

"Good, Harry you are to go down to the kitchens and get more food. We're going to meet in the little square near the back of the castle tomorrow night…"

"Whoa wait a second Hermione." Elle interrupted. "How are we supposed to get out of detention? I mean Snape will have me cleaning cauldrons all night long, you just expect me to up and leave or something?"

Hermione chuckled almost darkly, "of course." Her three best friends gave her a look that said she was complete off her rocker and she couldn't actually expect them to up and leave detention. "There's going to be a staff meeting tomorrow night around 8. I've heard Remus talking about for the past week; he's been saying it going to be important so it might last longer than usually. Which may give us up to a free hour." The still looked slightly confused, "What we're going to do is, do an large amount of work in the first hour of our detention. Make it look like we've been doing our work for ours, so make it look good. But leave like a little bit behind before coming."

They were starting to catch on to their plan; they needed to give themselves an alibi if they were questioned. "Then well you guys know the plan form there." The three nodded before they headed off to bed, they needed to approach tomorrow like any other day.

The next morning everything went completely as planned, the four woke with their normal sour looks knowing what they were faced with that night when they arrived in detention. Ron complained about the cuts and sores he was getting having to walk through the forbidden forest looking for herbs and things by only wand light. Elle sighed about her dish panned hands from washing so many cauldrons, Harry and Hermione just shrugged when asked about their detentions, knowing that they'd gotten off easy.

Yet nobody knew of their secret plans for the night. Which was good because nobody needed to suspect a thing. However exited about the night prank, Elle was still very much dreading going to her detention that night. Snape always had her cleaning cauldrons and after today's nasty assignment of concocting a stinking slope she knew that tonight was going to be hell. Something told her that, her nasty Potions Professor was giving out these outrageous potions to make her life harder. But she'd have to work extra hard so she could pull of the nights prank.

Needless to say 7 o' clock rolled around as fast as it usually does when someone had detention with their least favorite person. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Elle groaned playfully as they split up to get their separate ways.

Harry knocked lightly on professor McGonagall's door, before being told to enter. "Hello Mr. Potter, hope you're having a good night." Harry nodded placing his books down on the nearest table.

"And you're self Professor?"

"Good, thank you." McGonagall smiled as she stood from behind her desk. "Follow me, Mr. Potter, we'll be working in my library tonight." Harry couldn't help but groan, he hoped beyond hope she didn't have him cataloging books. "Tonight you'll be cataloging my books." The raven-haired boy dropped his head; it was going to be a very long night.

"What I want you do is, write down the name of the Title of the Book, the author's name, last name first, and then I need the number, all in this booklet here. Obviously you won't get done tonight so this will be you're task for the next few days."

Pushing the door open Harry gapped at the number of books that occupied the strict Professors library. "So um… Professor out of curiosity how many books do you own?"

"Nearly 400 Mr. Potter."

Groaning again mentally Harry ducted that he had to do two hours work in one, and then come back in do another. The things he did for a little bit of fun in his life. "Well I'd better get started."

"Yes you should."

Taking the booklet and self-inking quill Harry set to work writing down Author names, book titles, and numbers before replacing the book and starting with the next.

Ron made his way down to Hagrid's hut, trudging through the wet grass, it had rained all day two days ago and knowing that the forest floor receive very little water he was going to be do something completely muddy tonight for detention. Sighing he knocking on Hagrid's door. "Well hullo Ron. Good to see you here on time, we've got a lot of work to do today."

Ron didn't even want to think about the workload of mud and worms as he followed Hagrid out to the edge of the forbidden forest. "Now Ron yur' knows da rules, don go ta fur, and don bother ta animals." The red head merely nodded. He'd been getting the same speech for the past twelve days. "T' night wur gonna be gather'n us up sum, pixie treats. Dey ten ta like ta eat da earthworms after a good rain. Go were the soil is wettest and pick up all da worm you can."

Ron swallowed thickly, he was going to be picking up worms, he shuttered. The main reason he hated fishing, as a kid was when he had to touch the worms to put them on the hook. But tonight he'd have to work past the disgusting fact of touching slimly, sticky, wet worms and work double time so he could make it look like he'd been there two hours when he really was only there one.

"Lets start." Ron nodded following the large man into the forest.

Elle groaned loudly as she entered the dungeons that night. She knew that this was going to be the worst detentions Professor Snape ever assigned. She couldn't wait for the greasy haired man to leave so she could have some fun. Placing her thingsdown on one of the desk she moved towards the utility closest. Her Professor didn't have to tell her what she was supposed to do, seeing as how she did the same thing nearly everyday.

Grabbing the nasty green gloves she started to work on the goopy green slime that filled every sixth and seventh year cauldron, if she worked through these first she wouldn't have such a hard job a head of her.

Hermione was the only Marauder who didn't moan and complain about her detentions. As twisted as it may sound, the bushy haired girl actually enjoyed her detentions with Professor Lupin. She was able to look through his extensive book collection, hold an intelligent conversation and help him with research, what could be better? Moving into the classroom she place down her things and waited for her Professor to acknowledge her presence.

"Oh good Hermione you're a tad early." Lupin glanced at his watch, "You can start looking though those books there, same as last night." The tawny haired werewolf smiled pointing towards the pile of large books. "Get everything you can find on wolfsbane and laws pertaining to werewolves." Hermione nodded and set to work.

The normally level minded, mature student couldn't fight the grin the broke out across her face as she watched Lupin shift through grading his papers. Looking towards her own watch she watch the hour drift away. The older man had yet to notice she had written double the amount of notes. Finally he checked his watch, "Oh, Hermione I'm going to be leaving you, I can trust that you will stay here for maybe an hour or so."

"Of course Professor." She responded automatically as she watched in exit the classroom. Once he was gone Hermione smirked, time to put the plan into motion.

Harry listened expertly from the ladder in Professor McGonagall's private library. The stern woman shuffled around for a bit before leaving shutting the door with a soft 'toot'. More or less likely so that Harry wouldn't hear her leave. Professor Snape attempted to same feet for Elle, as she was in the closet while he softly treaded though his potions classroom out the door. Hagrid merely left Ron to his own devices.

Once the four were completely sure the their presiding Professor were no where in site, they rushed from their rooms and to the clearing directly below the Astronomy tower. Ron of course was the first to arrive at the scene, taking from his pocket what looked to be a miniature toy slingshot. With a swing of his wand the miniature was enlarge and quickly set up.

Next to arrive were Harry and Hermione who met on the steps, both were carrying a basket stacked with a different assortment of foods. They ranged from melons to sweets, which Ron yearned to sink his teeth into be knew they were serving a much greater cause. Last was Elle seeing as how she had the longest walk, which meant eluding more people. Once everyone was together, they waited.

Nearly twelve or fourteen minutes later theywatchedProfessor Sinistra's seventh year Astronomy class collected onto the roof. Some type of constellation was supposed to come out tonight and they had come to view it. "Alright, our targets are in position who wants first try?" Elle giggled uncontrollably as she watched the obvious seventh years watching the sky. They should have been watching the grown when Harry's accurately aimed mince pie hit a Ravenclaw square in the smacker.

The group broke down in a fit of chuckles as they watched the Ravenclaw boy look around stupidly, then back at his peers who were paying him not attention. Not to call attention to his embarrassment he quickly went back to watching the stars.

Ron was next aiming for a bored face Slytherin girl who had once said something nasty about Ginny. A large fat melon doused her with sticky orange juices. The black haired girl screamed shrilly before escaping from the tower. Not know exactly what was happening to their classmates, what would soon be happening to them, some laughed as she had seemingly just gone completely nutters.

Next up was Elle who was aiming for a Hufflepuff that stood never the edge of the tower. Place a nicely baked lemon moorage (sp?)pie into the large slingshot; she smacked him dead in the kisser. The boy sputtered spitting pie over the tower wall, looking down the four ducked. They watched as the boy continued to wipe pie from his mouth. A few of his friends turned to ask him about the pie but laughed at whatever response was given.

Hermione had giving up her turn for she knew she held no aim. The three alternated between each other until they had hit nearly every student, some twice, on the tower. When Hermione notified them of their time shortage and the suspicions of their fellow students they let her have a swing at the slingshot. Placing a whipped cream pie on the holster she closed her eyes and released.

The white pie flew through the air, which strangely reminded Harry of Hedwig, they watched in suspended anticipation as the pie continued to fly. It started it downward arch, and theMarauders weren't completely unsure of where it was headed until it hit Professor Sinistra square on the head. The four burst into laughter as the rushed back to their designated detentions, leaving the class on the Astronomy tower gasping for breath at their whipped cream covered Professor.

Professor Sinistra was livid, someone was pulling a humorless prank and she was going to get to the bottom of it. The only teacher not currently at the staff meeting she burst into the staff room still covered in whipped cream. "They've done it again!" she screamed hysterically. Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid exchanged looks as they raced to the nearest Marauder.

They found Ron sitting at the edge of Hagrid's cabin petting fang, covered with cuts and lacerations from running through the forbidden forest. "What have been up to tonight Weasley?" Snape sneered.

"Why aren't you still collecting wroms?" Dumbledore questioned.

Ron looked at them as confused as possible, "I collected my last bag of worms a few moments ago before I was heard some weird noises." Hagrid urged him to continued, "I guess I had gone to far, and I ran." He indicated to the fresh cuts on his face and arms, plus his torn shirt.

Dumbledore nodded, they couldn't very well prove him wrong, he did have the cuts and the actual wormsto prove andsustain his alibi. "We'll head to the Infirmary so that Poppy can take a good look at those cuts." The five Professor nodded as the headed back into the castle, James and Sirius had been known to pull pranks alone, moving toward the next Marauder.

Hermione was found nursing a cramped writing hand with nearly 4 or 5 feet of parchment. The ink still fresh from some of her newer notes her hand officially cramped from all the writing. Lupin sighed loudly, "There's no need to ask what you've been doing for the past hour." There was no way to prove she had left her seat, nobody could write that many notes in ten minutes, and she definitely hadn't had that many done when he'd left.

Elle and Harry still could have worked alone. But their hopes were soon dashed when they found Elle bent over a cauldron just how Professor Snape had felt her. At the intrusion upon her closet they found her robe discarded, sleeves rolled up, hair a mess, and dirt and green stuff covering exposed skin. "My last one Professor, and I'll be out of your way."

"No need to rush your self Smith." Snape snarled, "You might find your self in this exact position for the rest of year."

Elle looked at her Professor curiously, "What happened?"

"Don't pretend as if you don't know!" The potions master accused.

The Australian born girl looked between the five adults, "Am I being accused of something I know nothing about?" She looked genuinely upset as if she knew nothing of what her potions Professor was sprouting on about.

"Just continue what you were are doing." McGonagall replied as they exited the dungeon. "Lets check on Potter."

Harry had already cataloged seven new books and was replacing the last, which happened to be located at the very top of the shelf. Not being tall enough he stood on his tiptoes to replace the book, he was inching it in when, "POTTER!" followed by a loud door slamming startled him. Tipping back the raven-haired boy lost his balance to come tumbling down the ladder, falling flat on his wrist.

Remus Lupin listened to what sound like a body hitting the floor and a sickening crunch he's a werewolf then a loud cry of pain. "Harry!" Substitute godfather mode kicked in as he raced to find the boy cradling his wrist, withering in pain on the floor. "Harry, are you alright?"

"My wrist, I think I broke it." He felt like crying, he thought it had hurt when he had grown back the bones in his arm, breaking one felt much, much worst.

"Let me see." Remus knew good and well it was broken, all thought of questioning the boy about his nights activities completely fled his mind, as he watching the younger boy's wrist swell. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid soon entered the library to see Remus helping Harry stand. "He's broken his wrist I'm taking him the Infirmary."

Nobody took noticed to the smirk that over took Harry's face. Of course he hadn't planned on breaking his wrist but it had saved him for more detentions. Once in the Infirmary Madam Pomfrey informed that she had no more bone mending potions and that he would have to settle for a muggle cast for two weeks before Snape could restock her. No minding it one bit he watch asshe molded his cast, while it was drying he listened in on the conversation.

"There's no way to prove it Severus." Dumbledore replied, to whatever the man had said.

"But I know they did it, how about Veritaserum?" the man suggest.

Lupin snorted loudly, "That's bit far for a prank Severus." Harry smirked, good old Remus.

"I would expect someone like _you_ to say that." He could almost envision Snape's sneer as he listened to the bellow of robes and slamming of the infirmaries doors. He held back a snicker. Dumbledore said some words he couldn't hear when Pomfrey informed him that he was able to leave.

The next day was full of gossip about Harry's wrist and what had happened to the seventh year Astronomy class the night before. Many people had asked to sign his cast, of course after the Marauders had. Just as they were moving towards Charms they notice the Hufflepuff from the night before talking with some of his friends. "It was crazy, I mean on moment I'm watching the stars and the next I'm hit with lemon pie. Personally I think it was Peeves." The four exploded with laughter as they thought up their next prank.


	4. Prank 3: The Slytherins Strike Back

Marauders II

Disclaimer: You know the deal don't sue me!

Prank 3: The Slytherins Strike Back!

Draco Malfoy was positively livid! The Gryffindors had gotten them good with the hall of shame, and they had yet to retaliate! What were they thinking? They needed to get those dorks back, before they thought they had ground over the snake house, but how? And if you think he was livid about the fact the Slytherins hadn't immediately pranked back after the attack on their house, he was even madder at the fact that he couldn't think of a worthwhile prank to hit them back with. Shifting heavily in the comfortable green armchair he decided to hold a cabinet meeting.

The Cabinet of course consisted of his closest and most trust worthy friends. Roommates Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle and fellow sixth years Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, "We need to get them back." Draco spat harshly once they were all comfortably arranged in the boy's six-year dorms.

Pansy leant back against Draco's bed, "I've been thinking of that too Draco, but how? I mean they pulled one of the greatest, not that I like admitting it, pranks on us." The black haired girl explained, "How can we possibly compete with that?"

Vince grunted, "We have to try, we're Slytherins, we can't go out like punks."

Blaise looked impressed, "I'm with Vinny on this one. If we do nothing we look like cowards. And I refuse to back down to the likes of Harry Potter and his gang of goody goodies." The broad shoulder boy stated proudly but yet offered no ideas on how to get the Marauders back.

"You all talk big," Draco glanced at his friends, "But none one's coming up with ideas." He huffed angrily, he hated when he couldn't think of anything. Usually he was the one on top of the game, a step a head of Potter and his friends, but he hadn't even expected a prank from them. Why he didn't know, maybe it was the fact that Potter's godfather had died, which taken even Draco for a loop, but whatever it was he'd tossed that thought out the window after the incident. None of the Slytherins talked about it, seeing as how they were still the butt of everyone's jokes.

Millicent frowned, "This is a dead end and all of you know it." The broad girl stood dusting off her pajamas, "I'm getting me something to drink and I'm going to bed."

It was almost like a light bulb had gone off in Draco's head. "I've got it!" The platinum blonde grinned like an idiot; those stupid Gryfindorks were going to pay. "Sit down Millie you'll want to hear this one." They made a perfect circle on the floor, as if someone was listening in on their conversation they leant in to hear what their ringer leader had to say.

By the end of the speech they were all cracking up. "That's a good one Dray." Blaise clutched his stomach, "I can't wait for this one."

Draco set back; they needed a plan and a few days. "Ok, here what we need to do. Potter and his sidekicks are going to need some time to think of their newest prank, and they won't prank us again because that would be incriminating, plus they've got detention out the ass. We need to take a few days to get prepared. Me and Blaise have Potions club and it will only take us two days to come up with what we need."

The brunette turned to his blond friend, "You think Snape will go for it?"

"Who says Snape has to know? We can just do a little after hours work, if we replace the stuff he won't care much." Blaise looked hesitant.

"How about we just wait until the first Hogsmeade visit? Won't that be safer?" Pansy wondered

Clear gray turned stormy, "If you guys are to pussy to go through with this fine… but I'm not giving the stupid Gryffindors anymore leeway to prank me again."

Crabbe and Goyle grunted loudly at being called pusses. "Fine, take Snape's stuff, he'll be easy on you." Millicent easily agreed they needed to get the Gryffindors back and fast.

"We start tomorrow, understand?" The group nodded, "Good, now get the fuck out, we need to sleep."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "You're usually happy to have a girl in your bed Dray."

The blonde Malfoy snorted, "Yes, a pretty girl." Blaise laughed loudly as Pansy flipped the Slytherin Prince off before shutting the door behind them. "Tomorrow pay back begins." He mumbled to himself elated that they finally had a plan.

"What was that Dray?" His best mate chuckled.

"Fuck off Blaise." The brunette chuckled even louder blowing his candle out.

The next morning had been full of talk, of the latest prank by the now notorious Marauders. Draco scrawled as he watched the Ravenclaws prance around relaying the story as if it was some accomplishment on their behave, spineless pricks. This only fueled his belief that they should hurry up with their own prank.

The night at Potions club had been progressive; Snape had let them work on their own potions for the night, so Blaise and Draco could help themselves to his cabinet without him asking any pesky questions. Thus most of the work for the prank had gotten done, now all the needed where a few animals which wouldn't be too hard. He'd instructed Pansy and Millicent to transfix as many things into as many different animals as they could think of to get some hair samples; this was going to be too good.

It took an entire four days for the potions to simmer once the hairs had been added, so it was a good amount of time before they could actually pull the prank, which made Draco nervous. What if Potter and his pals had already thought out a new prank? What if Potter beat him to the pouch line? What if he turned out to be the butt of everyone's jokes again?

No! Definitely not, he needed to up his nemesis one; he needed to add a score to his side of the board. Just like everything else that involved him and Potter, it have become a competition, one he was going to fight very hard to win. Tomorrow would make it five days, tomorrow they would have their revenge, and this was one many factors that helped Draco sleep peacefully that night.

The next morning Crabbe and Goyle woke early, they had been assigned the mission of getting the potions into the glasses that morning. Though it seemed the wrong task to give to the two idiots, they didn't want to look conspicuous. If Draco was to just get up and go to the kitchens one morning he'd look like an compete odd ball, for the Malfoy heir never ventured to the kitchens, not even at night, well maybe once or twice. So they had been forced to send the two over weight bodyguards, hopefully they wouldn't blotch the prank.

Blaise, Draco, Pansy, and Millicent nearly skipped to breakfast, a few hours after Crabbe and Goyle had gone to the kitchens. Today was the day of retribution; today would be the day, that the Slytherins would reclaim their title as the fiercest house at Hogwarts, a force to be receded with. They took their regular seats and watched the Gryffindor house table.

Harry Potted smiled every time he saw the cast on his arm, he'd have to live with the muggle treatment until next Tuesday when the new bone growth potion would finally be ready. Thought it made him happy he was ready to get the cast off. It had started itching like the dickens the other day. "Problems Harry?" Elle Smith wondered as the made their way to breakfast.

He shrugged, "Stupid cast keeps itching."

The Austrian giggled, "You should take a clothes hanger, an metal on, unwind it and stick it down there." Harry looked at the cast, and wondered if that would hurt or not, "It works trust me, I speak from experience."

The raven-haired boy nodded, taking a mental note to try it the next chance he got, which would be his free period after Double Potions this morning. The group laughed at something Seamus said, which Harry completely missed, as they took their usual seats at the Gryffindor house table.

Draco and company watched with bated excitement as the Gryffindors started in on their breakfast, it would take a moment for the potions to react this was going to be great.

Everything had started out completely normal, but in the middle of breakfast Neville gave a large belch sending everyone in a fit of laughter. The round boy blushed, covering his mouth with both hands. Another large belch erupted from his stomach followed what sounded like a snort. Everyone turned to Neville to see that the blush, wasn't a blush at all but his skin had taken on a soft pink shade. The forgetful boy sucked in hair, and a loud snort erupted from his pig like nose. Everyone gasped in shock as his ears disappeared from the sides of his head and reappeared deep inside soft blonde hair.

But that wasn't the end of their troubles; Dean hiccupped loudly, feathers sprouting from his arms. Long black and white feathers forming blade like columns running down both his forearm. Covering his mouth, his brown hands couldn't hide the beak that had sprouted from his lips.

Seamus gasped as his skin started to spot, and yellow hairs started peaking from his pours. Lavender scream shrilly as her skin turned to nasty green scales and her tongue began to fork.

Harry was shocked, looking down to his goblet to see that pumpkin juice had taken an odd color, his too burped loudly, feeling his canine teeth start to elongate, which meant one thing. Looking down his hands had turned from hands, to Anime style paws; his ears too had disappeared, reforming in his messy black hair. Looking down his shoes had been completely destroyed when his feet morphed into the same Anime style paws. When ripping seems filled the air, Harry cursed under his breath. The entire left side of the Gryffindor table looked back to see Harry had grown a long fury black tail.

Elle hiccupped as she felt her face heat up; small pink spot appeared beneath now blue eyes, long fluffy white bunny ears sprouted from the top of her head. Lifting her hands to cover the ears, she noticed that her hands had too taken the same appearance as Harry's except they looked much cuter, in a, I now have paws sort of look. Her shoes too had been destroyed as long white bunny feet appeared in the place of her size 5 feet. Praying to Merlin she felt behind her, and sure enough a small round, fluffy white tail had sprouted at the small of her back.

Ron gasped as his nose turned into a snout and ugly red hairs covered his hands and face. His eyes became beady, as he took the appearance of a true weasel.

Hermione scream as she looked down at fur covered hands and face, she'd finished off her own drink and now she looked as she did back in second year. Like a hideously deformed cat, her mouth had shrunk and connected to her nose. Her cheeks sunk down and puffed out as small dots appeared on either cheek, long black whiskers growing from each. Her face and body took a golden brown shade as her own tail peaked from beneath her skirt.

The Slytherins howled with laughter, "Looks to me Halloween came early this year." Draco laughed along with his fellow housemates.

Soon the entire hall was laughing at the expense of the Gryffindors, Harry was furious. But he didn't have time to express his angry as Dumbledore ushered the entire house from their seats and towards the infirmary, where both Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey looked over the infected students. "Well?" One anxious third year asked after all the examinations were complete.

"It will take the entire day for an antidote to be concocted, until then, you are all fit enough to go to class and precede as if it were a normal day." The students protested in outrage.

"What! We'll be the laughing stock of the entire school!" Dean yelled, squawking loudly after his proclamation. A few hisses could be heard for the back in agreement.

Snape smirked, "Now, now, settle down animals."

Remus glared harshly at the immature Professor. "You heard Madam Pomfrey there is nothing we can do for you right now, so all of you need to head for class before you are all marked tardy."

Harry snarled angrily, "I'm skiving." He mumbled moving towards the door.

"You are not!" Hermione proclaimed, "You need to show them that were strong even like this, lets not give the Slytherins the satisfaction of us not coming to class."

Elle nodded, "They'll get what's coming to them soon enough." The blonde snared in a cute bunny way, she had to suppress the urge to hop to class. Ron just walked quietly behind them, brooding about being turning into a weasel.

Draco watched as the Marauders entered their Advanced Potions class, the entire room erupted with laughter, seeing as how they were the only four Gryffindors taking the class this year. Harry snarled loudly, "Oh, shut it!"

"Bit catty today Potter?" Draco covered his mouth, as if he'd said something accidentally, "I'm sorry, I made a mistake, that must be Granger I'm talking about." The room once again filled with laughter, "Looking normal, Weasley."

Ron just glared, "Say what you want Malfoy, but remember pay back's a bitch, and I'll make sure to get you twice as harsh." Malfoy didn't have much to say once Snape entered the room smirking like an idiot.

Harry's blood boiled, he'd show Snape just how much like his father he could be, and to do so he'd reserve a small piece of their next prank especially for his greasy haired professor. By time he's done with Snape, he wouldn't even know how to say James Potter or Sirius Black. And that was a promise he'd make sure to keep, the war was on!


End file.
